Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XXXVII is an international forum for pediatric and adult nephrologists, pediatricians, internists, general practitioners, renal pathologists, neonatologists, pediatric urologists, transplant surgeons, nurses, nutritionists and allied health professionals to review selected relevant subjects and share new scientific materials. Conceptual and practical problems are featured in a balance of formal presentations followed by informal discussions. Topics covered relate research advances to the understanding of mechanisms of renal disease and clinical diagnosis and management. Selection of topics, faculty and format are based on suggestions from past Seminar participants and current questions. Specific topics selected for Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XXXVII include a total of 9 Sessions covering evolving concepts about kidney diseases in the newborn, inherited kidney diseases and epigenetics, hypertension and the role of the renin-angiotensin system, on-going challenges in chronic kidney disease and transplantation, and the effects on the kidneys of systemic diseases, including viral infections, diabetes mellitus and obesity, career development, research and training initiatives. In addition, there will be 2 workshops dealing with diagnostic and therapeutic challenges in obstructive uropathies and metabolic bone disease and one session on clinico-pathologic correlations. All the topics selected have high clinical and research relevance and have not been covered by other conferences in recent years. The Seminar will take place over a 3 day period and will deal with a diverse array of current nephrologic and urologic issues ranging from basic science to clinical practice. There will be a total of 23 distinguished Guest Faculty and 15 Local Faculty. Each presentation will last 20 minutes and will be carefully timed to permit maximum opportunity of discussion by participants and faculty. The atmosphere is maintained at an informal level, encouraging participation by minority members and junior faculty attendees during the Panel Discussions at the end of each Session and during the Meet the Professor Luncheons. Upon completion of the Seminar, participants should be able to define the various etiologies and physiologic conditions relating to these subjects, select appropriate diagnostic procedures, understand that which may occur as a result of the disease process or treatment, and indicate appropriate therapy. In addition, those able to do basic or clinical research focused on pediatric nephrology challenges, will be stimulated by those knowledgeable about research issues and be informed about support sources. Narrative The results from the proposed scientific Conference entitled Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XXXVII will identify the most promising future research directions which will lead to improvements in the diagnosis, treatment and clinical outcomes of children affected with a variety of kidney and urologic disorders. This is consistent with the Healthy People 2010 goal of helping individuals of all ages to increase life expectancy and improve their quality of life, specifically in the areas of maternal, infant and child health.